Fiery Flowers
by yumidragongirlluv
Summary: A prequel to forbidden flowers with SpaMano and FrUk's love child
1. Happiness and Desperation

Fiery Roses

Chapter one: Happiness and Desperation  
**A/N: I AM FEELING RATHER HAPPY AND GENEROUS TODAY, NOW THEN I AM STILL WORKING THE ONE SHOT THAT IS RELEVANT TO THIS PART BUT DON'T WORRY I'M HALF WAY THERE. *i lied* NO MARY-SUES OR HATERS OR YOU DIE, O****S****THER THAN THAT ENJOY!~ in unrelated news i have given up on my FrUk one-shot \(^o^)/ HOORAY/AND FUCK YOU/ FOR LAZINESS!~**

-spain-

We we're walking home with Kána in Roma's arms. After a brief visit with the doctor we had found out that Kána would be just fine. I had remembered speaking to Francis recently and, surprisingly, Arthur was carrying his child. "Hey Roma, do you think Kána and Danniel could be friend when they grow up?" . "Who the fuck is Danniel?" . "Oh, its Francois's unborn son" . "...Tell that bastardo to keep his bastard child away from my bambina" . "Roma that's not nice~" . "I don't care, she will not be involved with any offspring from _that_ pervert" "But Roma~" I shook my head softly as we walked inside of our house. I made paella and fed it to Kána while Roma ate like he normally does. "Hey Roma...I think our little niña will be muy bonita when she grows up." He smiled softly at me "Sí...she will." -The years that followed were peaceful, Kána had grown into a playful little toddler and Ita-chan would come over and play.-

-Kana(6 years old)-  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN LO ZIO" I giggled as uncle Feli chased me around the backyard. Papa Roma and Papi Toni were watching us play together. Feli got even closer to me so I ran faster but somehow tripped on a tree stump. "Oh no! Are you ok bambina?" "FRATELLO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" "Roma calm down she just tripped" I tried not to cry as always, but i had scraped my knee and it hurts ;A; I sniffled just a bit before standing up "I'm fine see?" It wasn't a complete lie, my knee wasn't hurt too badly, just a scrape. Even so, papi had walked over, picked me up and carried me inside "Papi! I'm fine, y-Yo... estoy bien!" He just smiled softly at me "Si, si, of course you are niña~" He put a band-aid on my knee before letting me go back and play. "Come on Feli! Try to catch me!" Giggling I ran away as my uncle chased me once again, while running i saw something red out of the corner of my eye. What is it? I looked behind me to see where Feli was before running faster and over to the red. "Woah..." My eyes widened in awe as I looked at the huge~ field of tomatoes. Looking back I could no longer see Feli meaning he had lost me. Perfect. I walked into the field and sat on the ground so that I couldn't be seen easily. I looked for a ripe red one, but there were a lot of those, I picked one and bit into it smiling as some of the juice trickled down my chin. "Mmmm~ deliciouso~" I grabbed another tomato and ate it too. Smiling I crawled deeper and accidentally got tomatoes in my hair. I like my hair, it looks like cinnamon and chocolate. "KÁNA!~ ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?!" "SHE DOESN'T SPEAK FLUENT SPANISH YET BASTARDO!" "Roma shush! She might be lost!" I crawled away from the voices and grabbed some more tomatoes, curling up into a ball I started to silently eat the tomatoes while hoping not to be seen. After a while I could hear footsteps getting closer and started crawling away with a tomato in my mouth. Sudenly two big hands grabbed me by the waist and picked me up, I yelped and dropped my tomato. Staring down at me were two purple eyes that I didn't recognize. "You've been bad, da?" was all that was said before I was gagged with a pule-purple scarf and carried away.  
-romano-  
After four hours of searching, I had given up and was crying in the basement, Tonio, Feli, Bel, and some other close friends were helping to look for Kana. I had just sat there, curled up in a dark corner in the basement. "Bambina...per favore, _come home_" Whispering to myself switching from English to Italian,I know just sitting here won't do anything but...She might never return. "Roma? Roma donde está? ...Amor, usted bien? You stopped searching so-" I cut him off "ZITTO! ZITTO! ZITTO- JUST SHUT UP!" I curled up tighter as a sob escaped me, I could _feel_ him frowning from the staircase "Roma mi amor, Kaná will be ok. Lo promento, so don't get so sad about it" I heard him walk closer to me,when he got to me he held me close. "Shhhh don't cry, its gonna be ok" /or is it? *iggy-brow wiggle*/ I clung to him and cried into his shirt, I was feeling really desperate and wanted nothing more than to find my precious baby. Suddenly I hear Bel "ANTONIO! ROMANO! WE FOUND SOME FOOTPRINTS IN THE TOMATO GARDEN!" I smiled softly "grazie bella" Tonio had wiped my tears away then I walked to the tomato garden. As soon as I got to the garden I had smelled something familliar, I growled a bit "Amore...do you smell that?" "...Sí...vodka..." I saw two sets of footprints and followed them, one set of footprints seemed to disappear and the other one is smudged from something...running. I continued to follow the trail until it lead to some skid marks. "Russia has her..." Tonio went to go get the car and we started following the skid marks '_please let her be safe'_ I prayed silently as we drove.  
-End Of Chapter-  
**~Character Room~**  
**yumi: I AM SO FUCKING DONE HOMFG**  
**romano: fighting through writers block?**  
**yumi: yesssss**  
**spain: ...so is Kaná gonna be ok?**  
**yumi: you tell me based off of the shit in forbidden flowers**  
**romano: ...yumi i will fucking kill you-**  
**yumi: *gives romano a beard***  
**kana: *laughs***  
**spain: *forces himself not to laugh***  
**romano: *glares***  
**yumi: *removes the beard as she rolls around laughing***  
**austria: your all insane aren't you?**  
**-we all just stare at austria like 'how the fuck do you keep getting in?'-**  
**yumi: ...well leave a like and a review please...oh look its just in time for christmas :D see you next time!~ *got really lazy im so sorry*  
**


	2. Dreams and Reality

Fiery Flowers  
Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality  
**A/N: hehehehehehehehe im an evil lil shit. enjoy the chapter ^^ Oh and there will be sensitive topics ahead. nothing too dark ****but still might trigger some so i'll post warnings ^^**  
-Kana-  
I'm playing in a yard with my best friend Ivan, we're playing tag in a field of sunflowers. He tripped and tumbled down a small hill, I stopped running and rolled down while giggling. When i reached him he had picked me up and started ticking me. Laughing, squealing and squirming I beg "s-stop! haha- n-no!" I laugh harder and give into the tickling, mama and papa must have misunderstood Ivan. When I awake I am in a dark room, I am scared and confused. I try moving my arms but they are chained up to a wall, I cant see anything through the murky blackness the surrounds me. I shiver, its unbearably cold where ever I am right now, nothing like the warm sunniness of papa's house. "PAPA! MAMA!" I call out into the darkness but I hear no response. "MAMA! PAPA! ¡E-ESTOY AQUÍ! SONO QUI!" I search through the pitch-black around me and I start crying and sobbing. No one was going to come save me, I was going to die in this cold and unknown place. I slump down in my spot curling up as much was possible and trying to wipe at my eyes, I cringed as the chains dug into my skin and cried harder. "papa...mama...zio..." I sobbed louder becoming more hopeless with every minute, which seemed to stretch out for years. How long had I been here? Weeks? Months? Years? Was I even still 6 years old? I sat up and started struggling against the chains on my arms, I was way too young to die! I was going to grow up and be la princesa de España! I really wanna see mama and papa and zio again as well, so I fought against them chains but they wouldn't break. I sniffled and tried not to cry any more but a few moments later I started to wail loudly begging for mama and papa to come save me. Suddenly the door opened and I look up to see a beige uniform, I sobbed louder kicking and screaming as I watched the Russian approach, pipe in hand. **(*casually puts abuse warning here*) **He got closer to me and grabbed my hair roughly and dragged my head up to look up at him, I let out a muffled sob as he forced a dirty, smelly, rolled-up sock into my mouth. He then raised the pipe above his head and slammed it down onto my rib, I let out a loud muffled scream and the intense pain registered in my brain, I felt more hot tears run down my face. Then he brought the pole down on my arms making dark blue and black bruises on the spots where he hit. **(*casually ends abuse here cuz sudden change of heart and inability to keep writing*) **About an hour later I was beaten up and broken, bruises all over my arms, legs and torso. I had ran out of tears and lie there on the ground dry sobbing. I hear tires screech in the distance, was help finally coming? Or were there more people coming over to hurt me? "Mama...Papa..." I whispered weakly, my voice hoarse from yelling. I hear yelling and gunshots in the distance, the voices that are yelling sound familiar. I force my self to sit up as I recognize a few Italian words "p-papa?! mama?!" I try but my strained voice wont reach, I try again "p-PAPA! MAMA! S-SONO QUI!"  
-romano-  
I followed the tire skids to the foot of the Sierra Nevada Range in southern Spain- or so tonio tells me- at the foot is a small Russian base. I grabbed some of my old mafia guns from the trunk of the car as Tonio grabbed his axe and we walked towards the main building "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER STRONZI?!" Tonio stepped forward a menacing aura surrounding him ( . /hphotos-ash4/1546324_568926439867187_1520403323_ -)*must copy-paste all links))(close enough-) "Give mi hija, back. Now." He voice sounded calm but scary. "Hmm... I think I will keep her...she'll make a good slave" Growling I started firing at the Russian as spain lunged forward his axe being blocked by the pipe. Screaming out in Italian at the Russian country as he somehow seems to dodge both mine and Spain's attacks, I hear a faint voice in the distance but ignore it continuing to fire at Ivan. I stop to reload and as I do I hear the voice again calling out for their parents, I knew right away that it was Kana so I drop the gun and run to where I heard her voice call from. "Romano?!" I heard spain call out but I only ignored him "KANA?!" "M-MAMA!...SONO QUI!" I followed her strained voice to a small dark shed, the only light coming from the doorway. I ran over and inspected her "your hurt all over..." my voice cracked a bit and my expression softened "I'm so sorry bambina...Mi dispiace..." "mama don't cry please..." she sobbed "please... don't" I heard foot steps behind me and looked to see spain, judging by the blood all over him Russia was either dead or almost dead. He ran over to us and broke the chains that were holding Kana. "vamos a ir" He picked her up and walked back towards the car, I followed behind him and drove off to the nearest hospital.  
-Kana-  
I am floating like a cloud, its fun, I scream "wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee" as I fall. I hit something soft, clouds, I stand and look around me. I see a path? One side is too bright, the other side is too dark, and im in the middle of both, standing on a cloud. Suddenly I hear beeping -beep beep beep- three fast beeps -beep beep beep- it comes again. ( watch?v=vtltY65wnOw) (must copy-paste all links, sorry) (the beep-beep-beep from this is what she hears) She look to the left seeing a girl, my height, with light blue hair, as long as my own. I walked over and taped her shoulder "e-excuse me, who are you?" she turned around and smiles at me, "I am you, and we, Kana, are in a coma, on the verge of dying" Her voice stayed cheerful as thought of her words "d-dying?" she nodded with a smile "dying" I backed away and bumped into another girl, her hair was red, she looked like me. She turned around and smiled at me, her teeth were sharp and pointy, and she was missing an eye "come to my side!" screaming i looked at the blue haired me "come on! its safe here! hurry!" I ran over to her onto the light side "now just follow the light" she said smiling before disappearing. Fearing the girl behind me, and fearing the light, i sat in the middle and sobbed. I wake up in a hospital bed, there are tubes everywhere, i see mama asleep on papi, and papi is staring at nothing "p-papi..." He hears my voice and looks at me, a small happy smile gracing his face.  
**-character room-**  
**yumi: ...i feel bad...it was easy to type this...*sits in a corner***  
**romano: *passed out from adrenaline and crying***  
**spain: *singing lullaby's***  
**kana: *hugs yumi***  
**feli: *asleep, **_**in**_** pasta***  
**yumi: oh! almost forgot, some one had asked if there will be some gerita in the future and i though about it...we'll just wait and see ok?~ now for everyone else,please review, share it with your friends, slap me over the internet, idc. laters!~  
***edit  
well the links( . /hphotos-prn1/v/1600208_262935060529161_900070422_ ?oh=f7a33c66f4ad3976f6d0077d55904062&oe=52D1F116 and ******** watch?v=vtltY65wnOw) **wont work and copy paste is being mean the spain pic just like try imagining it, the song "crime and punishment JoyDreamer"  



End file.
